


I love you more than wrestling.

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: Hope you enjoyed my first try on writing something Kenny related... If you want more, please feel free to comment and/or leave a kudo





	I love you more than wrestling.

Gently I was combing through his soft locks with my fingers. His head resting on my chest. There was nothing he loved more than listening to my heartbeat. And I loved playing with his hair.

  
I haven’t felt this calm in weeks. Due to his new position he was on the road a lot more, jetting between production meetings, negotiations with several talents and of course wrestling a few matches.  
It took a toll on our relationship. But he was so proud of everything they had achived, proofing that AEW was a lot more than a t-shirt company. It truly was the revolution Cody always talked about.

Sometimes I thought Kenny could read my mind because he turned his head, looking at me.  
„What’s wrong, beautiful?“ a soft smile on his face, as always. How could anyone be this peaceful, funny and happy at home and beating up people in the ring? I knew it was his passion and that he wasn’t really hurting people. But this business wasn’t a walk in the park either.

„I missed you, Kenny. So much…“ I whispered, burying my hand in his hair.   
„I know. And I feel bad because I’m always traveling… You can always be with me. I told you.“ Kenny’s smile grew wider. „I’m in charge of the woman’s devision. You could be champ.“ He giggled.

  
„You’re silly. I'd stumble over the f'n rope as soon as I’d try to step into the ring…“ I laughed. „But as long as I stay your champ that’s more than enough for me.“   
I saw the sparkle in his beautiful blue eyes, a sign of him having a crazy idea…or maybe it was just his sheer endless love bursting out. Never knew. Maybe it was both.  
He sat up, grabbing his phone. „Need to make a quick call, love. Be right back, don’t move.“

A few minutes later he came back into the bedroom. „Any plans for next week.. like Wednesday?“ he let himself fall back next to me.   
„Uhm…watching you work your sexy ass off on TV? Like every Wednesday?“ I rested my head on his broad chest, his heart pounding loudly.

  
„No. I’ll take you with me. You’ll be our ringside and backstage photographer…“ Kenny said happily, his hand tangled with mine. He saw the look on my face. „Just if…if you want to. Oh God, you don’t want. Am I right?“ I could feel his body tense.

  
„Of course I want. It’s just… you sure? Do you want me to be with you there?“ I bit my lower lip, looking at him. „You know that I’ll be worried about you a lot.“   
Kenny laughed. „You always worry about me. And I’d love to have you around. All day, every day. You know that. Cause I love you. Damn, I love you more than wrestling.“  
I can’t stop my eyes from watering. Wrestling meant the world to Kenny. And he just put me in front of it.

  
„And I would step away from it if you’d ask me to… I hope you know it. This…“ He squeezed my hand gently. „.. is worth more to me than wrestling ever did. You. You make me happy. Every day. With you I can be myself. You’re my save haven. I would give up everything just to be with you.“   
Now the tears were spilling out of my eyes. He pulled me closer, my tears falling onto his Elite shirt.   
„I love you…“ he mumbled.

It took several minutes for me to calm down and stop myself from crying even more. „Oh Kenny. I’d never ask you to quit. Never. I know how much you love this business. And how much you enjoy the time with your friends in the ring. I’d never take that away from you.“ Gently I crawled up a little to kiss him. His hand found its way into my hair, pulling me closer to him. My eyes fell shut as his tongue slipped between my lips. Whenever I was with him it felt like the world stopped spinning around us. It was just him and myself.

  
Our lips separated for a moment to refill our lungs with air. Breathlessly I whispered an 'I love you' against his lips. Once again my eyes watered, the love I felt was just unbelievable. He brought out the best in me.

Kenny’s phone started buzzing in his gym shorts. He fumbled it out, rolling his eyes but still smiling.  
„Nick?“ he said, answering the call. „Wait, I’ll put you on speaker.“ Kenny placed the phone on his chest, kissing my cheek gently. „Go on..“

  
„Well, good evening princess Omega…“ Nick laughed. I roll my eyes.  
„You shouldn’t call me that. But if you insist… that makes me royalty..and you’re the court jester, Nick.“ We all break out in heavy laughter.   
„Kenny, I really like your girlfriend.“ Matt giggled in the background.  
„You’re a jester too, Matt.“ I could hear Nick grasping for air. „Best jester team in the world as far as I heard.“

  
It was Kenny who was the first to stop laughing. „Back to the serious business. And stop calling her princess. If anything, she’s a queen. Or at least my queen.“

  
„I called Tony as you asked. He’s fine with your idea and told me to set up a contract. Full-time. With all expenses paid. Just mailed it to you.“ Nick said, ignoring Kenny’s complaint as he always did. He kept calling me princess and I was fine with it. „Congrats, you two.“ He said, pulling me out of my own thoughts.

  
„Wait. Contract? Congrats? Can anyone tell me what this is all about?“ I looked into Kenny’s sparkling eyes.  
„Ringside photographer, love. We can travel together, spend a lot more time together.. it’s the next step.“ He said with this gentle, low voice and it made my head spin.  
I leaned in, kissing him passionately.

Someone was coughing in the background. „In case you both forgot…we're still on the phone.“ Nick said with a faked annoyed undertone.   
„Uhm…sorry.“ I mumbled, pressing my face into the nape of Kenny’s neck.  
„Boys… you'll be hearing much more from now when she’s with me.“ Kenny giggled and kissed the top of my head. „But seriously…thanks guys. Talk to you tomorrow. Have a good one.“ Kenny dismissed the call, placing the phone on the nightstand next to the bed.

  
„I.. I love you.. so much, Kenny.“ I whispered against his neck, kissing the soft skin.  
„I love you too.“ His arms wrapped around me, holding me close. I knew it meant the world to him to have me around. And it meant to world to me to be able to watch him doing what he loves the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first try on writing something Kenny related... If you want more, please feel free to comment and/or leave a kudo


End file.
